<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chanyeol and Jongin in the SM Bathroom by simonsfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720456">Chanyeol and Jongin in the SM Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics'>simonsfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol didn't make it into SuperM so Jongin helps take his mind off of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chanyeol and Jongin in the SM Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin let out a gasp as he was pushed against the bathroom door and felt a pair of lips pressing against his. Normally Jongin would complain about being slammed against a door but he knew Chanyeol needed this right now. SM had just told them who’d made it into SuperM and Chanyeol didn’t make it. So instead of his normal complaints Jongin just reached behind him to lock the door while he kissed the rapper back.</p><p>Jongin was quickly felt himself being pushed onto his knees. Jongin looked up at Chanyeol as he unbuckled the older's belt and easily got his dick out. In spite of how many times he’d seen it he sometimes forgot just how big Chanyeol really was. Probably about 8.5 inches long if Jongin had to guess and pretty thick. Jongin always thought it fit Chanyeol's body perfectly.</p><p>A light tug on his hair was all Jongin needed to be reminded of the task at hand and he quickly took Chanyeol into his mouth, pausing when he felt the large head hit the back of his throat. “Fuckkkkkk” Chanyeol groaned out, letting go of Jongin's head and leaning against the door in front of him for support. Jongin pulled back a little before going back down Chanyeol's shaft, this time feeling the mushroom head entering his throat. Pretty soon he had a steady rhythm going and Chanyeol was moaning like he hadn’t been touched in months. </p><p>Thanks to all the practice he had sucking Chanyeol's dick over the years it wasn’t long before Jongin had his nose buried in Chanyeol’s trimmed pubes but after just a couple minutes Chanyeol pulled his mouth off. “I don’t wanna cum yet.” he said, seeing Jongin’s confused stare. Chanyeol then pulled Jongin to his feet and started kissing Jongin and pulling the younger's clothes off. Once he had Jongin naked Chanyeol guided him towards the sinks, lifting him onto the counter once they get there. Chanyeol quickly dropped to his knees and spread Jongin’s cheeks to get a look at his pretty hole. Leaning in Chanyeol began licking around the smooth hole, poking at it with the tip of his tongue before licking into it. “Oh my god” Jongin moaned out and closed his eyes as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue enter him. Even though he couldn’t see his face Jongin knew Chanyeol was smirking as he drove his tongue deeper into Jongin’s body. </p><p>After a couple minutes of leaning against the mirror, letting Chanyeol tongue fuck him, Jongin felt something poke his mouth. Opening his eyes he saw three of Chanyeol’s fingers in front of him and he took them into his mouth, sucking on them and closing his eyes as he went back to focusing on Chanyeol’s tongue exploring his ass. Once Chanyeol decided his fingers, and Jongin’s hole, were covered in enough spit he pulled his fingers out of Jongin’s mouth and brought them to his hole. </p><p>Jongin let out a moan as he felt Chanyeol pushing a finger into his tight hole right next to his tongue. Pushing deeper inside Jongin Chanyeol soon added a second finger and began looking for his prostate. Chanyeol had enough experience fucking Jongin and it didn’t take him long before Jongin let out the loudest moan since they entered the bathroom and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol pulled his face out of Jongin’s ass to look at the younger's face as and began hitting Jongin’s prostate each time he pushed his fingers into the slowly loosening hole. </p><p>Chanyeol soon added a third finger and started driving them even harder into Jongin. At this point Jongin was a mess, trying to get as much of Chanyeol’s fingers into him as he could. While still fingering the squirming dancer Chanyeol stood up and leaned in to start kissing him again. At first Jongin kissed him back but after a few more harsh jabs to his prostate Jongin had enough of the fingering. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to the training rooms and finding someone who will.” Jongin snapped. Chanyeol laughed as he pulled his fingers out of Jongin and pulled off his own shirt before spitting onto his hand and stroking his throbbing cock a few times. </p><p>Pressing the mushroom head against Jongin’s prepped hole Chanyeol slowly pushed his long cock inside Jongin’s wet hole. “How are you still so tight.” Chanyeol groaned out as he bottomed out inside Jongin’s tight heat. As much as he wanted to start pounding away at the body beneath him Chanyeol knew he should give Jongin some time to adjust. After a minute of panting Jongin nodded at Chanyeol, signalling for him to start moving. Chanyeol began slowly thrusting into Jongin, eventually finding his rhythm and soon after that he once again finding Jongin’s prostate.</p><p>“Fuck! Harder!” Jongin cried out and Chanyeol began hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Chanyeol began picking up the speed slamming into Jongin just like the younger had asked but he quickly stopped when he realized his harder thrusts nearly slammed Jongin’s head into the mirror behind him. Pulling out Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s hand and pulled him into the largest stall. Sitting down on the toilet seat Chanyeol slowly stroked his hard cock. “Do you actually expect me to ride your dick as you sit on a toilet?” Jongin asked, looking at the larger man. </p><p>“Yeah. Now come on I know you want to.” Chanyeol said back. Jongin knew it was true so he walked over and gripped the base of Chanyeol’s dick before sinking down the thick shaft. Once he'd sunk all the way down Jongin grabbed onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for leverage and began bouncing on the fat cock. Chanyeol pulled Jongin infor a kiss while he reached behind the moaning dancer and started groping Jongin’s round ass. </p><p>Chanyeol loved having someone ride him but he liked it even more when it was Jongin. Chanyeol thought that maybe it had something to do with being a dancer but Jongin was by far the best at riding him. Chanyeol started slowly thrusting up into Jongin, moving his grip from the younger’s firm ass to his hips to better guide him. After a little while Chanyeol got a little too impatient with the speed Jongin had set, gripping Jongin’s hips hard to keep him still he pulled the dancer onto his chest and started thrusting hard up into him. Jongin cried out at the new angle and took advantage of the change in position to start kissing along Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol kept fucking him like this for a little while until the rapper felt Jongin bite down on his neck and he immediately stopped fucking up into Jongin. </p><p>“You know better than to leave marks.” Chanyeol scolded before lifting Jongin off of his cock completely and going over to the mirror to look at his neck. He looked at the red spot and although he couldn’t be sure he just knew Jongin had left a mark on his neck and he’d be getting shit over it every time he had his makeup done. A little grumpy Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s wrist and led him back over towards the door and once they got there Chanyeol bent Jongin over and slipped his fat cock back inside Jongin’s warm hole. Not wasting any time Chanyeol started a rough pace slamming into Jongin hard. Chanyeol fucked into Jongin for another few minutes, the pair getting close to cumming before they both immediately froze at the sound of someone trying to open the door.</p><p>“Jongin are you in there?” Someone asked as they knocked on the door.</p><p>“It’s Taemin!” Jongin whispered to Chanyeol. The older was still a little annoyed Jongin might have left him with a hickey so decided this would be a great chance to get back at him. Chanyeol unlocked the door and opened it enough for him to push Jongin’s head through. “Oh hi.” Jongin said, his voice going up a little with the second word as Chanyeol decided to start fucking into Jongin again. Jongin could tell Taemin knew exactly what was happening behind the door and sure enough he was right.</p><p>“Oh my god Kim Jongin I fucking hate you. They want us to come up with some choreo so whenever you’re done in there come find me.” Taemin shouted and began storming off before turning back and saying “Actually take a shower first then come find me.”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled Jongin back into the bathroom and relocked the door, all the while laughing. “You’re the worst. If you don’t give me a mind blowing orgasm I’m not speaking to you for a month.” Jongin said grumpily. </p><p>“Ok ok” Chanyeol said, still chuckling a little as he bent Jongin over again and started fucking into him once more. Feeling a little bad Chanyeol reached around to grab the dancer’s hard cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. As annoyed as he was Jongin couldn’t deny Chanyeol was an amazing fuck and pretty soon he was close again. Jongin warned Chanyeol, who only fucked into him harder, and before long Jongin was cumming all over Chanyeol’s hand and even getting a little on the door in front of him. </p><p>“Oh shit!” Chanyeol moaned out as he felt Jongin’s hole spasming around him. Letting go of Jongin’s softening cock Chanyeol gripped his hips and began roughly pounding into Jongin. “I’m almost there!” Chanyeol gasped.</p><p>“If you cum inside me you’re dead.” Jongin said, turning to look back at him immediately causing Chanyeol to freeze.</p><p>“Can I fuck your face and cum in your mouth?” Chanyeol asked after a second. </p><p>“Fine.” Jongin said, rolling his eyes and reminding himself he was doing this to make Chanyeol feel better about not making it into SuperM. Getting back on his knees when he felt Chanyeol pull out of him, Jongin quickly found himself with a hand in his hair and a dick smearing precum all over his lips. Jongin opened his mouth letting Chanyeol thrust. Jongin reached up and started playing with Chanyeol’s balls with one hand while the other went even higher and began pinching one of Chanyeol’s nipples while the rapper roughly fucked in and out of Jongin's throat. </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck!!!!!” Chanyeol groaned, forcing Jongin’s face into his pubes he began shooting his thick cum straight down Jongin’s throat. Coming down from his high Chanyeol released Jongin’s head, letting him pull off of his dick. Jongin stood up and after gargling some water from the sink he started getting dressed. </p><p>“Thanks I needed that.” Chanyeol said as he handed Jongin his pants. </p><p>“Yeah don’t worry about it.” Jongin answered, pulling his shirt on before giving Chanyeol a quick kiss and walking out of the bathroom to go find Taemin leaving Chanyeol standing there completely naked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is my first fic so let me know what you think and thanks for reading I guess.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>